1. Field
The present disclosure relates to step attenuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic applications such as radio-frequency (RF) applications, it is sometimes desirable to amplify or attenuate a signal such as an RF signal. In the context of amplification, a to-be-transmitted RF signal can be amplified by a power amplifier (PA); and a received RF signal can be amplified by a low-noise amplifier (LNA). In the context of attenuation, one or more attenuators can be implemented along each of the foregoing transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) paths as needed or desired.